the exposure mistakes
by Jaxandr16
Summary: A mistake leads to magic being exposed. do not own charmed


She deflected the fireball with ease. It went flying back to its creator and blasted him to dust. Melinda was sent hurtling into the other side of the ally way as a Lazarus demon waved his arm. Penelope flicked her wrist blowing up the Lazarus demon.

"Was that all of them?" Grace asked

"I don't know." Melinda replied

"Lets get back before we find out." Hannah said her voice shaking

"Don't forget the Lazarus demon." Grace said as they were all walking to her.

"How are we going to get him to a grave yard before he resurrects?" asked Melinda as she telekinetically swept up the remains of the demon.

"Easy, we orb him," said Grace

They all took hands, the Lazarus demon's remains in a zip lock bag and orbed to the graveyard.

"Well that was fun," said Melinda as she fell onto the couch of the manor.

"Please do not make me do anything like that EVER again," said Hannah

"Why what was the problem?" a confused Penelope asked

"You know that I have problems levitating!" Hannah said a little hysterically

"You did jump out of the way of many close calls as I saw," said Grace

"That was only because I had lots of forced premonitions during the fight" replied Hannah

"Oh" was all grace could say.

"What are you guys doing home so late? Asked Chris

"We were attacked by a group of demons," replied Melinda

"Bummer I missed ALL of the fun!" joked Chris

"I think we should all get to bed," Penelope said

"Agreed" said Hannah.

The next day the manor was bussing with life.

All three of Piper's the oldest charmed ones kids were up.

Wyatt, Chris, And Melinda.

All of Paige's' the youngest charmed ones kids were over from Henry Sr. house

Henry Jr., Grace, Penelope, Pam

And most of Phoebe's kids were there

Hannah and Patience were there. But Patricia the rebellious cupid was off who knows were with who knows who.

"Where is Patty?" asked Piper

"Who knows," said Phoebe

"She reminds me of you at that age" Piper said while smiling.

"Ever since she turned eighteen she has become more and more rebellious," sighed Phoebe.

"DEMONS!" screamed Melinda from the living room.

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige ran into the living room to see around sixteen various demons attacking their children.

Wyatt was busy fighting off eight demons at once. Chris was battling one. Melinda was in the middle of slamming the closest demon into the grandfather clock with her telekinesis. Henry Jr. was healing Pam since he was the only full whitelighter. Grace was orbing a lamp at a demon. Penelope was using molecular combustion to blow off a demons hand. Hannah was screaming as she was levitating over the entire scene. And Patience was using empathy to redirect several fireballs coming from three very angry looking demons. And one demon was attempting to get up the stairs.

Piper didn't even look up before flicking her wrist towards the staircase blowing up the demon. Phoebe rushed to help Henry Jr. get a very weak looking Pam out of the line of fire. And Paige orbed a knife from the kitchen into the demon attacking Grace. After that demon was gone Piper ran to help Chris who was losing his fight. Paige then helped Patience vanquish the only remaining demon she had left. Wyatt was nearly finished his eight demons. And five minutes later all that was left was three injured witches, several scorch marks, demon guts, and a messed up living room.

"What the HELL was that?" asked Melinda limping into the attic.

"I don't know but I am going to find out," answered Piper

" I have never seen so many different demons attack in such an organized way" Penelope said.

"One of the demons was attempting to go upstairs," Paige pointed out

"Was she after the book?" asked Melinda

"What else?" Piper said

"I don't know. Wouldn't the demon have gone straight to the attic instead of starting in a room full of witches?" asked Phoebe

They all were silent for a moment.

Then Piper closed the book of shadows.

"The only thing the books says about different species of demons working together is when a Source is actively attempting to make a move on civilization" said Piper.

"Well we know that it isn't that." Said Phoebe.

"Why?" asked Hannah

"Well, because we would already know if a new Source was coming to power." Said Phoebe.

"What should we do now?" asked Penelope

"We go back to our lives it isn't like we have never been attacked by demons before." Said Paige.

Tell me how you like it so far?


End file.
